


Море

by Marishhh



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Spoilers, Пост канон, ангст, будет лучше, все плохо, но, спойлеры к Мстители Финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishhh/pseuds/Marishhh
Summary: "У каждого путешествия должен быть финал".Питер Паркер пытается продолжать жить.





	Море

СПОЙЛЕРЫ к Мстители Финал! Осторожно!  
______________________________________________________  
Питер делает себе новый костюм. Он почти такой же, как его самый первый, безвозвратно испорченный в битве со стервятником, случившейся, по ощущениям, целую жизнь назад. Это простые спортивные штаны из плотной мягкой ткани, маска, и толстовка с узкой горловиной, в которых удобно двигаться и довольно тепло, если по долгу сидеть на одном месте, где-нибудь высоко, там, где бывают обычно только птицы и ветер. И с недавних пор - Питер. 

Но есть одно отличие – костюм полностью черный. 

Питер не патрулирует, нет. Он наблюдает. Как спасенный мир постепенно приходит в себя, день ото дня возрождаясь в деталях, как улицы становятся привычно шумными и людными, наполненными жизнью, как вновь загораются рекламные вывески и большие экраны в центре Манхэттэна, открываются магазины, торговые центры. Как те, кто прожил эти пять лет в мертвом городе, расправляют плечи, смелее смотрят по сторонам, увереннее улыбаются прохожим, как уходит растерянность тех, кому повезло не прожить эти годы, а просуществовать их в нигде. Как постепенно принимают они изменившийся мир.

Питер легко может отличить одних от других. Питер отказывается принимать новый мир. 

Башня Старка высится темным осколком среди пылающего радостью жизни восставшего из руин города. Она выделяется темным силуэтом на ночном, подсвеченном огнями города, небе, притягивает взгляды к пустым погасшим окнам, к закрытым наглухо дверям, к обветшалой букве «А» на самой крыше. Вокруг башни море цветов, люди приносят их сюда каждый день и кажется, не собираются прекращать. Но Питер не смотрит на нее и не приближается. У Питера внутри пустота, огромная, холодная и безмерно голодная. Она разрастается внутри него, по чуть-чуть каждый день, пожирает те остатки эмоций, что еще живут в его душе. Но Питер и не против, он рад ей, он добровольно скармливает ей те крохи чувств, что еще тлеют в нем, и с облегчением наблюдает, как она, довольная, занимает все пространство в груди, гадая, когда же его тело станет слишком слабым, чтобы ее сдерживать, и она разорвет его на части. Иногда кажется, что это случится вот-вот, ведь для легких почти не остается пространства для работы, иногда, что она не будет к нему так милосердна. И слишком часто ему кажется, что пустота похожа на космос, в котором ему довелось побывать.

Наверное, поэтому – черный.

Питер не помнит, как они выбирались с поля боя, кто-то вел его, крепко держа под руку в нужном направлении, а потом нес, потому что идти он уже не мог, и не видел перед собой ничего кроме потухшего «сердца» и не слышал ничего кроме его последних затихающих ударов. 

Тете Мэй повезло, она исчезла по щелчку Таноса, и не провела последние пять лет, оплакивая племянника. Питер был благодарен судьбе хотя бы за это. Часть его одноклассников выпустилась, часть рассыпалась, как и он. Неду повезло исчезнуть, его семье – нет. И за это Питер тоже мог почувствовать благодарность – его лучшего друга не отняли. Благодарность не очень по вкусу пустоте внутри, она неохотно пожирает это чувство, хотя Питер старательно скармливает ей его. Чувствовать благодарность - сродни предательству. 

Днем Питер спит или смотрит в потолок, ночью наблюдает за городом. Его спина всегда обращена к башне, ее темные окна-глазницы обжигают лопатки. Она наблюдает за ним. Глупость, но этот взгляд ощущается довольно реальным. Фантазии о невозможном пустота пожирает с аппетитом. 

Тетя Мэй никак не комментирует его поведение только смотрит и ждет. Питер не знает чего. Он не скрывается, тетя уже давно и так знает правду, узнала еще в прошлой жизни. Его черный костюм валяется на полу или столе, он не обращает внимания, где кидает его, возвращаясь домой. Одним утром он находит его аккуратно сложенным, и когда разворачивает, то на спине обнаруживает нашивку в форме паука. Большого, ярко-красного во всю спину паука. В груди сильно давит, и Питер падает на колени, уверенный, что сейчас пустота победит – так сильна боль. Но напротив, она словно съеживается от яркой вспышки странного горького-сладкого чувства. Питер не знает, что это, но очень похоже на вину-любовь-благодарность. Это страшно, Питер пытается содрать нашивку, но она пришита на совесть, задыхаясь, он одевает куртку так, натягивает маску и не возвращается домой до следующего утра. 

Потом к нему приходит Хэппи. Питер привычно сидит на краю крыши свесив ноги, ветер продувает его насквозь, ему плевать. Рука Хэппи теплая и осторожная. Питер позволяет коснуться себя, но застывает, напрягается, и Хэппи тут же убирает ладонь. Он садится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, спиной к пропасти, лицом к Башне - смелый. Они молчат. Питер не выдерживает первым, срывается вниз, выпуская паутину. На эту крышу он не возвращается. Хэппи находит его еще несколько раз и их обоюдное молчание длится все дольше. Его внутренней пустоте это не нравится, она теперь больше походит на воду, или черную нефть, давит изнутри, напирает, желая вырваться. Когда становится совсем тяжело, Питер срывается с крыши, стараясь удержать это море внутри.

Он не знает, каким образом оказывается здесь. Но в один из вечеров он просто приземляется на крышу одного особняка, чтобы передохнуть, и осознание едва не сбивает его с ног. Это дом Стрейнджа. Питер чувствует, как паучье чутье дает о себе знать легким зудом, как идет рябью его личное море внутри. Пустота в предвкушении пира замирает, и Питер аккуратно распахивает окно и проскальзывает в дом. 

Его разум пуст и есть только одна мысль, что ведет его. Стрейндж все знал, он позволил этому случиться. 

Дом тих и спокоен. Питер поднимается на один пролет и видит, что Стрейндж ждет его. На нем домашняя одежда, а его красная накидка маячит рядом. Кажется, что зеленый камень подмигивает ему с груди доктора.  
Боль и ярость застилают глаза Питеру, и он бросается вперед, впервые он хочет дать этому выход, впервые не хочет отдавать эти эмоции на откуп пустоте. Его мягко перехватывают в полете, плащ оборачивается вокруг крепко и надежно, и Питер повисает над полом, неспособный двигаться. 

Стрэндж смотрит и молчит, в его взгляде нет вины, нет раскаяния, только абсолютное понимание и принятие. Питер давится своей яростью, он беспомощно дергается, задыхается, пустота душит его, зовет, но он не может вернуться в ее обманчиво-защищающие объятия. Стрэндж все еще молчит, но Питеру кажется, что он говорит ему: «Отпусти, ты должен жить, не твоя вина». Губы доктора не шевелятся, он лишь неотрывно следит, но Питер слышит голос, и это не голос колдуна. Это Его голос. Внутри словно что-то ломается, и Питер кричит. Плащ осторожно отпускает его, и Питер опускается на пол, он уверен, что продолжает кричать, хотя мало осознает себя сейчас, и наконец-то не слышит замедляющихся ударов чужого сердца. 

Питер не знает, сколько времени он проводит на полу, плащ беспокойно колышется рядом, и в нескольких шагах замер Стрейндж. Он возвышается равнодушной скульптурой, позволяя ему выплескивать его внутреннее море, но Питер слышит, как заполошно бьется сердце мага. И этот звук помогает ему держаться.

Когда силы покидают Питера, плащ вновь аккуратно подхватывает его, переносит на диван и накрывает собой сверху, удерживая и согревая. Питер сворачивается под ним, глаза закрываются, он почти спит, когда чувствует бережное прикосновение к волосам. Ему почти наконец-то спокойно. Он может дышать, как не мог уже давно. Он пытается сосредоточиться, ему нужно спросить. Получается совсем невнятно, сил не осталось, но он знает, что Стрейндж поймет.

\- Почему? 

Тот медлит, и Питер уже проваливается в сон, но на грани затухающего сознания разбирает ответ:

\- Ему это было необходимо.


End file.
